


Movie Night

by SnorkleShit



Series: The Librarians Shipathon 2016 [3]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Librariansshipathon, M/M, Oneshot, The Librarians Shipathon 2016, Tumblr Prompt, introspective, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/pseuds/SnorkleShit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by battlships: "Ezekiel falls asleep on Jake during movie night, and Jake learns that sleepy Ezekiel is aggressively snuggly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> For Jazekiel week in The Librarians Shipathon! Requests are open on tumblr!

“Oh, come on! You two always pick the movie, it’s my turn and you know it!” Cassandra protested, as Ezekiel had suggested yet another slasher film. Ezekiel scowled, but Jake gave him a shrug and a conceding look. Ezekiel rolled his eyes.

“Okay, fine, what chick flick should we watch?” Ezekiel groaned. They’d taken their occasional movies together in the Library’s theater room, and slowly turned it into a tradition. Ezekiel could torrent any movie ever made, in HD. Which Cassandra and Jake had decidedly overlooked, after discovering that Ezekiel also made very good kettlecorn, and he made it constantly. He had both a cook’s heart and a sweet tooth, so, inevitabilities. Even though, when called a good cook, he laughed in denial of the statement without fail. He did that with most things, unless it was thieving or hacking.

“Have you guys seen Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind?” Cassandra asked eagerly, pulling out a dvd case. Jake sat up straighter in the cushioned seat.

“You bet your ass I have!” Jake said, as if it were some big deal. Ezekiel, eternally ignorant in the light of his more intellectual companions, sneered at the object in her hand.

“No, I haven’t, and is that seriously a DVD? What are you, 60?” He asked incredulously. The others both turned to him, tilting their heads in offended disbelief.

“You really are fifteen, aren’t you?” Jake said, shaking his head in disgust as Ezekiel grabbed his laptop and started to search for a digital copy of Cassandra’s request.

“If I was, that would make a good many women and men sexual offenders, thank you very much.” Ezekiel, as if this statement would somehow reassured confidence. Cassandra wrinkled her nose, finding the joke in bad taste. Jake huffed, crossing his arms.

“Yeah, _sure_.” Jake scoffed. Ezekiel turned to him, narrowing his eyes.

“Excuse me? What’s that supposed to mean?” He demanded. Jake grinned smugly, popping a piece of kettle corn in his mouth.

“Oh, don’t _blush_. Wouldn’t want to give into the stereotype.” Jake said, in fake concern. Ezekiel shot up straight as an arrow, glaring at him.

“Shows how much you know, mate! I’ll show you just how much of a virgin I am!” Ezekiel proclaimed. There was a moment of silence, before Cassandra broke out in giggles, and Jake’s eyes shot up his forehead. Ezekiel scowled even more.

“What?!” He demanded. Jake just looked up at the ceiling, as if praying for strength. Cassandra composed herself as much as possible, face burning with mirth.

“You just offered to save a horse and ride a cowboy!” She exclaimed in a high pitched tone, a voice withholding laughter. Jake snorted, and Ezekiel’s own face started to burn. He angrily started to dart Jake and Cassandra with pieces of kettle corn, but they just kept laughing under the onslaught.

Eventually, he slumped back in his seat, clutching what remained of his kettle corn bitterly. Their laughter settled, and Jake brushed the kettle corn out of Cassandra’s hair.

“Whatever, let’s just watch this movie, which you’ll probably hate.” Jake said primly, as the movie stopped compressing. Ezekiel clicked on it, and threw it up on the projector. They settled back in their seats, Ezekiel now having to steal unwasted kettle corn from the others occasionally. 

They were right, he did hate it.

A fourth of the way in, and Ezekiel’s mind was full of white noise, while the other two were absolutely riveted. It all blurred to Ezekiel, and his daydreams started to drone on. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

The other two, fully engrossed in the movie, didn’t notice. Not until Ezekiel started to slump to the side, and Jake turned to find the youngest Librarian asleep on his shoulder. He went rigid, and elbowed Cassandra with his other arm. Cassandra turned, and slapped a hand over her mouth to let out a noise of adorement. She set her kettle corn on the ground.

“Don’t move!” She whispered urgently. Jake didn’t know how he felt about that. He watched in dawning understanding as she pulled out her phone, and got on her knees on her seat. Now with a higher vantage point, she craned down over the two of them. The two awake Librarians could barely restrain their giggles as Cassandra snapped a view shots of snoring Ezekiel. Then Cassandra sank back into her seat, and her fingers rapidly started moving over the screen. She had a devious glint in her eye.

“What are you doing?” Jake whispered to her. 

“Sending this to everyone!” She breathed back, with a grin. He turned to look at the snoozing man on his arm. As he sat there, impeccably still, something changed. Ezekiel shifted, pushing himself over the barrier more, curled further into Jake. Ezekiel’s arm came to throw over Jake’s chest. Jake stared, wide eyed, unable to process the development. 

“Oh. My. God!” Cassandra squealed, as quietly as she could, from behind him. “I guess he really took the cowboy thing literally!” 

Jake shook his head, but couldn’t voice a response. He was almost...captivated, by how peaceful and intimate Ezekiel looked, when he was asleep. How warm his chest was, pressed against Jake. How heavy his heartbeat, as if it was about to burst against him with every pump. 

“I’ve seen this before, I think i’m going to give you two some space!” Cassandra decided, jumping to her feet. Jake whipped to stare at her, eyes wide, started to shaking his head and reach for her.

“Cassandra no-” He whisper-yelled. She pointed a stern finger at him.

“Don’t you dare wake him up, you know he never sleeps.” She said, causing Jake to hesitate in his urge to jump up as well. He looked at the other man, and relaxed back into his seat. Ezekiel seemed to note the change, and _nuzzled_ into him. Literally _nuzzled_. Like a damned cat. Cassandra gave one for giggle, before she flew out of there. 

Jake did not concentrate on the movie for the rest of it. Instead, he was transfixed by the feeling and the sight of Ezekiel cuddling his arm and shoulder like a teddy bear. Or a really drunk girl at a party. He looked so...open, when he was sleeping. Maybe that was why he didn’t sleep often, and barely ever around them. 

Jake felt his own walls cave in around him, and he let his own heart beat faster. He reached over with his free hand, and brushed stray out of Ezekiel’s eyes. Then he let his fingers linger, trailing down over the side of his face, light as feathers. Ezekiel tilted his head up into the contact, and made a pleased humming sound, and then it wasn’t just Jake’s heart that ached. 

He spent more time than he could count, wishing he could be open with himself. But he spent a rapidly growing amount of time wishing Ezekiel would be open with him, with them. It may seem hypocritical, but it was different. Jake was _trying_ , trying so hard, while Ezekiel never…

It was an understanding, among all of them, that whatever Ezekiel’s past was, they wouldn’t press the issue until he was ready. However it may drive them crazy. _Flight risk,_ Eve had said. 

Jake had once agreed with her. Now? He...wasn’t so sure. 

_You’ve been saved. I saved you._

Flight risk. Maybe, if flight meant flying off the edge of a platform into death’s embrace. It was hard, to look at Ezekiel now. Wishing he could see more, still, but now when he _had_ seen a glimpse of more. 

If Ezekiel really didn’t remember the loop, then, well, he probably had a little while to go before they say that version of him again. 

But it was there. A future, nearly guaranteed. That could be quickly triggered by any number of things, in their line of work. How much would it take, to bring that part of Ezekiel to the surface? Jake didn’t want to know, he wished he would never get the chance to see _that_ Ezekiel again. As frustrating as Ezekiel was now, that part of him...Jake could do his best to protect his friends from just about everything they faced, but he couldn’t protect them from themselves. 

Jake’s hand lingered, drifting near Ezekiel’s jaw. Jake leaned forward slowly, and tenderly pressed a soft ghost of a kiss on Ezekiel’s forehead. Then he pulled away, sinking back into his chair, trying to calm the heavy throbbing of his own heart.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post here:  
> http://queerseth.tumblr.com/post/148472455777/prompt-ezekiel-falls-asleep-on-jake-during-movie


End file.
